Media devices, which may include relatively low power digital media players, may be configured to connect to a computer network and stream digital media (e.g., video, music, or images) from a media server, network-attached storage, network connected computer, or Internet streaming service for playback and output to a display (e.g., television, monitor, integrated display, or the like). For example, a low power media device may be an Internet connected set-top box that is connected to a television and may be configured to stream video from a streaming service. In rendering media, power may be consumed by one or more Central Processor Units (CPUs), Graphics Processor Units (GPUs), a wireless radio, storage and/or memory components included in the media device that may generate heat within the media device.